


Rainfall

by Mahoustar



Series: The Hidden Tales Of The Modules [4]
Category: Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Diary/Journal, F/M, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, Shigure is a very sad boi, The reader's text is in itallic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: A lesson all elemental spirits learned was to never love mortals. Shigure knew this well. It didn't stop him from feeling the pain of losing his love though, nor did it stop him from making the same mistake once more..
Series: The Hidden Tales Of The Modules [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008225
Kudos: 1





	Rainfall

1st of the Tiger's Gate; Human Calandar's First of November - Sengoku Era.

I met a human girl today. I know her name is Momiji, and I cannot help yet fall in love with her. I know it will bring me no more than pain when she must pass as a mortal; but I cannot sway my heart. Must I be so hapless in this, where love is as tragic as war?

20th of the Dragon's Gate; Human Calandar's Twentieth of December - Sengoku Era.

I met Momiji again. She is now a youthful adult, yet a mortal nevertheless. My love for her has swelled to the point of nearing unbearable; yet I must swallow this painfully primal emotion. Alas, every time I see her, my heart throbs with this painful love. I can't love her, yet my heart longs to stay with her. Just what will I do, being thrown into this perilous storm, with only a raft to support me?

1st of the Phoenix's Gate; Human Calandar's First of Jaunuary - Meiji Era.

Momiji is gone.. she has departed for the world I cannot visit. An empty void, filled only with frigid water, exists within my chest. Humans may call this state "depression", yet I know not where this evil despair is from. I only know that my dear loved the sounds of piano music, and thus I play..

18th of the Turtle's Gate; Human Calandar's Eighteenth of September - Reiwa Era.

I don't know how many ages have passed.. yet a young girl came up to me. The empty feeling in my chest subsided upon seeing her. Yet.. I loved a mortal before, and I only brought darkness upon myself and others. Will she leave me too? I only caught her name right before she was due to leave the shrine.. her name was [...]

_The rest of the parchment is too blotted with what seems to be rain and tears to be understood.. yet there is another page that can be read. It's a little damaged, therefore the date cannot be fully read._

December 20th, 20 [...]

I took Shigure to a concert today. He looked down, so I had to try something to cheer him up. Even though he wasn't much in the swing of things, the idols on the stage seemed to dazzle him. Maybe I helped spark an interest in him? Ah, I can only wonder if he loves me in turn.. after all, I am doing this out of love for him.

_Perhaps this last entry was written by the girl this Shigure person met? There isn't a way to tell, though._


End file.
